I know you want me
by SNevaeh
Summary: She had just forgotten her phone. She hadn't looked on purpose. But she couldn't look away either. Some things... were too good to be ignored. Bra/Chichi


**I know you want me**

 **AN:** For people not reading my blog, there are two important things about this Fanfiction. First, I think I´m inventing the pairing Chichi/Bra right now. Second, I do plan on writing a story about Bra with every single Son family member. So far I´m down with Pan, Goten and Goku. Okay, now more specific, I am absolutely in love with this pairing. It was actually super easy to think of a story and they are amazing together!

 **Warnings:** It´s mostly sexy times, involving light bondage, light domination play, oral, fingering. NO ONE IS UNDERAGE. It´s actually quite telling that I have to stress this so prominently every time… so Bra is around 30 and Chichi around 70. Yeah she´s old, deal with it. I´m not gonna pretend she looks like a young woman. I´m judging everyone who came here expecting Bra to be a teenager though.

Alright, have fun!

* * *

There are days when it is just too much to get out of bed. And somehow… those days became more frequent lately. Stretching, she got up nonetheless, trying to shake the tiredness out of her head. She had always been an early riser, she wouldn´t change that ever. No matter how hard… and it was hard. Her knees cracked while walking down the stairs, sighing. At least it was quiet. She could drink a tea before she made breakfast, enjoy the…

Something was different. The smell, the whole living room was reeking with smoke. The exact same moment she saw the glimmer of a cigarette bud, lightly illuminating the person who held it, fierce eyes staring at her across the room. Chichi felt her breath stuck in her throat, it looked exactly like…

The light passed, and she got up from the couch, walking over to Chichi. Bra. She had seen her the night before, walking up the stairs to Goten´s room. Chichi wondered why she was up so early, why she smoked in her living room, why she… was staring at her like that.

"Good morning Chichi."

A faint smile, still the cigarette in her hand, crossed over her chest while tucking her poncho tight around her. Late autumn was cold on Mount Paozu. Chichi tightened her bathrobe immediately, feeling caught. She made a step back.

"Good morning Bra." She wanted to say so much more, tell her not to smoke in the house, not to linger around, not to… _be_ in the house, but she didn´t. She smiled weakly and turned around. "You want tea?"

Bra giggled softly, a sound that fitted her surprisingly well. "Yes, that would be nice. I have to leave in a few minutes. Work." She shrugged. Chichi hear the rustle of her clothes. She looked over her shoulder, frowning. "It´s two hours to Southwest City."

"Is there another reason to get up so early?"

Chichi opened her mouth to reply 'yes, of course, obviously' but she shut it again. She had no interest in starting an argument first thing in the morning. She put water on the stove, waiting for it to boil. She should say something.

"I only have green tea."

"That´s fine." She yawned, trying to hide it. Having been up late had its consequences. Chichi had heard quite a bit before she fell asleep, although they had tried to be quiet.

"Sugar?"

"Nah." She took the cup, the bag still in there. "I´ve gotta go, thanks for that. Bye Chichi."

Chichi watched her fly away in her plane through the kitchen window. That had been… weird.

* * *

Bra tried not to slap herself while she flew away, her face completely red. It had been so embarrassing! She hadn´t expected anyone to be up so early, and then being caught smoking… the rest had been a panicked reaction. With a sigh she threw the tea out of the window, taking a deep breath. It hadn´t been a good idea to go over to Goten´s place, she had known that. Fucking someone next to their parent´s bedroom, ugh. They had tried to be quiet, she just hoped that Chichi hadn´t heard them.

Who was she kidding, Chichi surely hadn´t thought they were just watching TV in that room. Groaning again, she tried to locate her phone in her purse, a quick text that she had left already and that she would never ever do that again and… and it was gone. Bra bit her lip, she must have left it in Goten´s room but she was already late and the meeting was important and… well, so much to her plan never to return to Mount Paozu.

Two days later, she flew over to Goten´s place again. Not that it was necessary, Goten could´ve brought it to her or she could´ve gone back sooner, but… two days without a phone hadn´t been so bad. Bra knocked, but no one answered. With a shrug she entered. The door was open anyway, probably not many thieves in the middle of nowhere… She knew that Goten wasn´t at home, but hadn´t he told his mother?

"Hello? Chichi? I forgot my phone. I´m just gonna… grab it quickly!"

No answer. She wasn´t completely comfortable entering without anyone knowing, but then again she had been flying for two hours just to get there, so she could just as pick it up and leave. As expected, it was lying on the floor. With a raised eyebrow and a long sigh she took it and looked at the mess. Only… about a hundred unread messages. Great. She slowly walked over to the stairs, quickly skimming the messages while trying to figure out if something needed her immediate attention when she heard something. It came from the door down to her left. She hesitated for a second before she got closer. The door wasn´t shut, only leaned on and Bra pushed it a bit to get a better view. So Chichi had been showering, that´s why she hadn´t heard her knock. And… Bra felt her face getting hot. She was peeking like some horny teenager! It didn´t make her go away though. Chichi was drying herself off, her back to Bra, and Bra couldn´t help but enjoy the view. For her age she was exceptionally trim, only a bit of loose skin on her belly and her butt wasn´t quite as perky as it probably had been and…

Chichi turned around, eyes wide with surprise. Bra almost jumped, her heartbeat increasing alarmingly.

"Oh my… I´m so sorry, Chichi, I didn´t mean to… I… forgot my phone… have to go, see you, bye!"

She didn´t stop to hear if Chichi wanted to comment. Couldn´t. The level of embarrassment surpassed everything she had ever experienced.

* * *

A few days later she called Goten and asked him when he was free. Picked the day when he was in Satan City to meet his editor. Flew over to Mount Paozu, already made up a cover story of lost car keys and… she wasn´t even sure herself what she was doing. But she knew she had to talk to Chichi. Like adults. Apologize for peeking. She didn´t want Chichi to think badly of her. And she absolutely didn´t want Goten to witness all of it. For Chichi´s sake of course.

When she landed she heard something from behind the house. Taking a small peak she saw Chichi working in her garden. Maybe… it was late afternoon. Chichi wouldn´t expect her here already, or at all, so she could… as quietly as possible Bra entered the house. She wasn´t sure what making her act like an insane stalker, but she could always pretend her search for keys and just… taking a deep breath she tried to convince herself that it was okay to enter the house on her own. She had already done it. It had been fine.

Shaking her head she walked over to the shelf in the living room. Gohan surely had taken his stuff with him, Goten had his books in his room and Goku didn´t strike Bra as the kind of person who would read excessively. That left only one and for reasons unknown she found it horribly amusing to find out what Chichi was reading in her spare time. A lot of romance apparently. She grinned, picking one from the shelf. Right behind it was a second row of novels, the backs of the books even more flashy. Pursing her lips she dropped the first one and took the one from behind it. So it had been a good idea to sneak in without anyone knowing, otherwise she would´ve never found out about Chichi´s hobbies. And how delicious they were.

"Look at that…" It was pure smut, the bad kind. Bra grinned like mad while she flipped through the novel. She took a second one and a slow whistle escaped her, so lesbian smut as well… she wondered if the rest of Chichi´s family knew of her little hobby. Bra started reading it, highly amused. The duchess had never realized that her anger towards her rival wasn´t because they both wanted the same man, but because she really wanted the other lady to drop her panties. It wasn´t even written all that badly. Bra leaned back against the couch, quickly skipping through the pages. It was plain amazing.

"What are you doing?"

Bra spun around, her eyes wide in shock. Now that wasn´t something she could talk herself out of easily.

"Eh, I was… I wanted to grab my… car keys."

Chichi held a basket with laundry in her arms, eyeing her nervously. Eyeing the book Bra held in her hand. Bra looked down, distraught and about to throw the damn thing through the window down the mountain and herself with it.

"I don´t think that´s your car keys."

Bra looked up again. She felt like crying. It had been a long time since she last felt so incapable of a reaction that she actually wanted to cry. No way that would happen though. "No, I…" She put the book down, slowly waking towards the door. "I think I should leave."

They were barely a step apart when Bra looked up again, into Chichi´s red face, looking equally uncomfortable. Biting her lip, she thought about saying something. Chichi just stared at her mouth, seemingly distracted by it.

"Oh my god."

Chichi looked up, alarmed. "What? You´re not gonna tell? Anyone? About…" She gestured with the whole basket in the general area of the couch. "You can´t! That´s… very private."

"No. Nonono, I´m not gonna tell, anyone, I just… I wanna… sorry for peaking on you last week."

Chichi turned even redder. It was hilariously cute for someone who had already more grey than black in her hair.

"So you did see me. Goten told me you would come over, I hadn´t heard you and…"

What was Chichi rambling? It hadn´t been her fault! "I… I haven´t forgotten my car keys, to be honest."

"What? Bra, what are you trying to do here? Stop making fun of me!"

Chichi immediately stood straighter. It reminded Bra involuntarily of all the times she had seen her when she had still been little and easily intimidated by her. Not by her mum and her dad had never tried shit like that, but Chichi… and it was…

"I´m not making fun of you. I think… my interest in this house has changed."

Chichi frowned, backing off. Bra grabbed the basket, easily keeping her in place. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Get out."

"I´m not joking."

"Me neither. GET OUT!"

Chichi pulled, but Bra didn´t let go. She knew that Chichi wasn´t completely uninterested, the way she had looked at her that morning, when she had caught her smoking.

"Aren´t you dating my son?"

"Oh, don´t worry about that. We were just having sex. And I already decided to end it anyway." She shrugged, noncommittally.

Chichi looked away, her eyes moving frantically. Probably searching for reasons to say no.

"I´m married. I can´t. I can´t." She shook her head, her eyes pleading. Bra let go of the basket.

"You mean the guy who is never here? Do you think he wastes that much time contemplating your feelings? I don´t want to marry you, Chichi, I just want to… you know? The duchess and Catherine have been going at it."

"But… Goku and… Goten could come home and you are… aren´t you still underage?"

Her voice became shrill with panic.

"I´m 31, Goten will stay in Satan City for tonight, he told me and… it´s just sex. Does that really count as cheating? Do you think Goku even expects you to stay faithful when he leaves all the time and you stay here, all alone, only a few bad novels and your hand to satisfy you…"

Chichi looked unsure, staring at Bra´s mouth. She grinned, licking slowly over her lips.

"Bra, I´m… _I´m_ not thirty anymore."

"You´ve got the impression it bothers me much?"

She leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Just ten minutes ago Bra would´ve laughed at herself thinking something like that would happen. But right now it seemed… exactly the right thing to do. Chichi closed the little gap, making Bra squeak in surprise. It was a sloppy kiss, the basket was pressing into her stomach and Chichi didn´t have much skill to begin with, but she was eager, so very eager…

"Gimme that basket!" Bra pulled, dragging it together with Chichi towards the room next to the stairs.

"Where are you going, I wanted to take it upstairs."

"I don´t care, get rid of it!"

Chichi grinned, ripping it out of Bra´s hands. "Follow me." A few steps later she dropped it next to the steps, taking Bra´s hand and leading her to the room next to Goten´s. She hesitated for a second, probably thinking it over again.

"Hey, if you changed your mind, I´m just gonna leave. That´s fine."

Chichi turned around, determined. "It´s a good thing you haven´t spend all that much time with Pan."

"What?"

"I sometimes feel like I raised Trunks, but I barely know you. I think I can do this with a clear conscience."

Bra smiled and nodded lightly. Chichi would give in if she pushed hard enough, but she didn´t want that. She didn´t want to force Chichi into becoming a cheater and then hating Bra for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She grabbed Bra, pushing her inside the room. "Yeah, absolutely." She pulled her into another kiss, equally sloppy. Bra held her head, guiding her a bit, playing with Chichi´s tongue. She was moaning into her mouth, it was incredible.

Bra stopped, pulling her lip through her teeth. She quickly got rid of her sweater and blouse, watching Chichi while she removed her bra. Opened her pants. "You wanna finish?"

Chichi slowly came nearer, making Bra stumble down on the bed. She didn´t hesitate to pull the pants down, the socks. Her intense gaze was making Bra a bit uncomfortable, though she liked having such an effect on a person. "Have you ever fucked a girl?"

"No."

"Have you thought about it?"

Chichi looked up, fierce. "Yes."

Bra waved her hands around, gesturing over her body. "Well then. All yours."

Chichi hesitated a second before she moved up, leaning in for another kiss while her hands gently cupped Bra´s breasts.

"It feels amazing."

"Do you know how they taste?"

Chichi left another tiny kiss on Bra, on her neck, on her collarbone, casting small glances in between to see if she was doing it right. Bra leaned back, enjoying the attention. It would´ve been nicer if Chichi had started to undress already, but they would get to that. She moaned when Chichi slowly took one of Bra´s nipples into her mouth, rubbing the other one softly.

"You don´t have to be so gentle."

Bra couldn´t take it much longer. The tease was almost too much, Bra wanted to grab her and make her go faster!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can… grab harder. Bite. Make me feel that you are serious."

Chichi turned away, deep in thought. She settled down on Bra´s lap, straddling her. It was making Bra even hotter. She needed Chichi to think a bit quicker!

"Is that your thing? Rough sex?"

"I… haven't thought about that. I mean, I´m half Saiyan, it´s not as if you could be really rough." Bra frowned, that sounded… "Is it your thing?"

"I… I… ehm…"

Oh, this was so precious. Bra felt wonderful knowing that she was the one getting all those naughty secrets out of the great matriarch. "Do you want to punish me? For being such a bad girl?"

Bra could smell Chichi´s arousal, how it got stronger fast. She was on to something. "You want to spank me?"

"Would you even feel it?"

Hm. "Probably not. But, I mean, you can still do it."

"Or… I could… I mean, if you want to. If not, I´m not mad, this is exciting anyway and…"

Bra grabbed her hand, making her stop the blabbering. "What? What do you want to do?"

"I could tie you to the bed."

Bra looked shortly over to the bedpost. Then back to Chichi. "Yeah but that´s the same, basically. It won´t hold me."

"I know how to make it happen. Do you… want to try it? Do you trust me?"

Of course she did. Besides, she was sure she couldn´t do anything serious anyway. "Yeah. Sure. What do you want to do?"

"I can block your ki. You won´t be able to get out of the restraints that way."

"That´s… amazing! I didn´t know…"

Chichi grinned, letting her hands wander down Bra´s arms. "I´m a martial artist as well, after all." She pressed down, two times, hard. Bra felt her arms getting limp. Bra tried to lift them, but they didn´t move. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! Come on, bind me to the bed, I want you all over me."

Chichi followed her order immediately, pulling her body up and binding her hands over her head with some stockings. It was precious.

"Don´t you wanna get rid of some clothes?"

Chichi stopped, looking down on her body. "You´re right. Probably." She slowly unbuttoned the top of her dress, pulling it over her head. She got rid of her pants, but she left the underwear. Bra watched her curiously, waiting for everything to drop, but nothing happened.

"Come on, no need to be shy, I saw you naked already." She tried to get a hold of Chichi´s panties with her toes. Chichi moved out of the way quickly. "Stop that or I´ll paralyze your legs! I´ve got two children, I´m not gonna remove my bra."

Bra pouted, making a sweat face. "Please? You´re exceptionally hot for two children, don´t you want anyone to appreciate that?"

Chichi leaned forward, cupping Bra´s breasts again. She placed a little kiss on Bra´s mouth before she twisted her nipples viciously. Bra actually screamed out in pain, but it instantly left a feeling of deep arousal.

"You gonna appreciate what I show you." She slowly let her hands wander down Bra´s sides, stopping right at her underwear, hooking her fingers in. "Do you want me to remove them?"

"Yes." Bra raised her butt a little, making it easier for Chichi. "Please."

She pulled them away impossibly slow, snipping them down to the rest of the clothes. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Whatever you want to, Chichi. Everything feels good."

"No, you don´t understand. Tell me what to do."

Bra frowned. She wasn´t quite… "Well, you know. You´ve got a pussy. Just do what feels good."

"But what feels good for you?"

Bra leaned her head back, spreading her legs wide. "I don´t care, use your fingers, lick me, rub your clit on mine, I´m horny enough to come instantly, just do something!"

Some very careful fingers wandered down Bra´s pubic hair until they stopped the moment she gasped. The little touch was enough to make her tremble, it was embarrassing. Goten hadn´t managed to make her come after they had tried three positions, forcing Bra to use her own hands. She should tell him his mum was a way better fuck. The fingers moved again and she stopped thinking for a while, enjoying the sensation of the careful strokes, the second hand that joined in, sliding inside, fucking her lightly.

"A bit quicker maybe. Or is this your way of punishing me?"

Chichi moved her hands away, looking seriously offended. "You think I´m punishing you?" She slowly moved the fingers into her mouth she had just used to fuck Bra. Licking them slowly. "I´m just getting used to you." She grinned, pulling her panties a bit away while her slick fingers disappeared behind them. She gasped when she slid inside herself, masturbating with closed eyes and tiny moans. "How… is this?"

Bra´s mouth was dry, she licked over her lips. It was perfect. Chichi continued, getting quicker, breathing faster. Her skin almost radiated with heat when she suddenly stopped for a second, exhaling loudly.

"You´re not supposed to fuck yourself without me getting any of it."

"But you liked it?"

Bra was so wet, she was probably already dripping on the sheets. "You´re not gonna leave me hanging here, are you?"

Chichi moved her hand out, pushing Bra´s legs apart as far as possible. "That was a pretty amazing orgasm. A shame not to share it." She leaned down, licking over Bra´s clit. She clenched instantly, gasping, bucking her hips. Chichi grabbed her hard, pressing her down while her mouth worked on Bra´s lips, sucking on them.

"Guess someone got some nice blowjobs…"

Chichi looked up, alarmed. "What?"

"No? You…?"

"Never. He doesn´t deserve it."

Oh. "And he? No… tongue action?"

"No."

Oops. The great savior wasn´t a very good fuck as well. "Guess I have to make up for it then."

Chichi blushed, stroking a loose strand away from her face. "Ehm, let me finish here first."

The domination wasn´t working so well, but Bra was certain this wouldn´t be the only time. It couldn´t. There was so much… "Ah! Holy fuck!" Chichi had slipped her tongue inside, quickly moving before she licked over Bra´s clit again. It didn´t take much for her to get over the edge, her hips moving up hard enough to get out of Chichi´s grasp, but she held on nonetheless, staying on Bra throughout her orgasm. When Bra laid down, panting hard, the sheets a mess from her legs moving around too much Chichi looked up as well. Smug beyond belief.

"How was that?"

"Sure you licked pussy for the first time?" Bra still heaved, trying to catch her breath. "I hope you know that I can´t walk away and never do this again, do you?"

Chichi crawled up to her, until her face was right over Bra´s. She moved her hand to her bun, letting her hair fall down her face. She looked like a goddess.

"I…" She stroked over the side of Bra´s face with one finger. It still smelled faintly like her. "Expect you to struggle for air when I sit down on your face and rub all over you." She stopped at Bra´s mouth, letting Bra lick her finger slowly.

"When have you become so dirty, old lady?"

"I always was, but no one ever asked."

Bra giggled, turning into a full out laugh. It was fucking perfect.

* * *

Two weeks later, Goten went next door to his brother´s house, a little bit concerned. Something had happened, something unexpected, something very unusual.

"Hey Gohan, mum´s not here, has she told you where she went?"

Gohan thought about it for a second, shaking his head. "No, didn´t notice her leaving. Guess she got some shopping to do."

"But she was already gone when I left this morning!"

"I don´t think there´s need to be worried. It´s good that she´s getting out some, don´t you think?"

Goten shrugged noncommittally.

"You wanna stay for diner?"

Goten gladly accepted. He wasn´t so much worried as he was hungry.

* * *

"And you are sure that you don´t mind?"

Bra tried to look over her shoulder, but she was lying on her face, her hands tied to her legs, spread wide and oh so ready.

"Oh my god, Chichi, if you don´t fuck me right now I swear I´m gonna get up somehow and do it myself!"

Chichi eyed the strap-on some more. She seemed intimidated by its size. "Okay, I take your word for it."

Bra´s eyes rolled into her head in bliss when she finally felt the dildo slipping into her, Chichi´s nails digging into her hips. This was heaven.

"Gotta say you´ve got a really nice apartment."

"Could you focus please?"

Chichi quickened her pace, rubbing over Bra´s back. "Sure. You can still talk, I need to do this more… properly."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **AN:** Ooooh, this was so much fun, haha. For everyone waiting for Chapter 3 of Sedated, I will get to it. I´m just in a bad block for that story, and this one here was waiting for me so eagerly for weeks now, I just had to finish it. It cheered me right up. This was just a tiny story of course, so if anyone wants to read more… just say it. Say it and I will get to it! I don´t know if anyone ever wrote for this pairing, but I think it´s perf and naughty Chichi will be my fav forever now.

Hope you all liked it and till next time:)


End file.
